


Resurrectionist: Teaser Trailer

by Adora Addams (Apollymi), Katsuko



Series: Resurrectionist [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Adora%20Addams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: Strangers generally didn’t stop in Rose Creek, given that it was a small town and fairly unguarded. True, the houses were reinforced and the locals tended to their land during the daylight hours, but shamblers were still a primary danger in spite of the local wolf and coyote populations.It didn’t seem like these folk would be staying too long either, the ferryman dressed in all black leathers and the two similarly-dressed foreigners he was taking to Sacramento.It ends in Rose Creek. It began elsewhere.





	Resurrectionist: Teaser Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> ...what the fuck, y'all? Neither of us even _likes_ zombie bullshit, yet here we are.
> 
> Hang on tight, kids, it's gonna be a ride.

_Rose Creek, California, June 1879_

Strangers generally didn’t stop in Rose Creek, given that it was a small town and fairly unguarded. True, the houses were reinforced and the locals tended to their land during the daylight hours, but shamblers were still a primary danger in spite of the local wolf and coyote populations.

It didn’t seem like these folk would be staying too long either, the ferryman dressed in all black leathers and the two similarly-dressed foreigners he was taking to Sacramento.

“Intend to head out come morning,” the ferryman remarked to Phillip when they stopped into the restaurant for a meal. “We spotted what looked like a horde moving into the area and thought it might be safer to stop in a town for the night, no sense in making ourselves an easy target.”

A ferryman traveling with clients was easy to pass off as just a fluke. Nothing ever happened in Rose Creek, in part thanks to the Rocky Mountains and in part thanks to Bogue’s paranoia that someone was going to take his land; the men that he employed at Blackstone did regular patrols of the area, and in the event where one was lost to shamblers, the bastard would just hire on more.

The next two who rolled into town around midday on horseback were a bit harder to pass off as normal. One was a ferryman, true enough, and one who had come through the area a time or two with clients looking to go further west to the coast or to the Northern Pacific region; the other was the one that generally never wandered into Rose Creek with him, the Comanche youth.

They, too, mentioned that a horde was drifting nearby. And they did indeed offer to pay for their room and board for the duration of the time they’d be in town, Mister Horne not nearly as optimistic as his fellow ferryman. His companion—Teddy quietly told the Cullens he’d heard the Ferryman call the man _Red_ —let the older man do the talking, moving in close to speak quietly to him to relay that it looked like they may be sticking around for a day or two before moving north again.

It was the last pair that came into town in the early afternoon, both riding on bays and looking as if they had been on the trail for weeks on end given their haggard appearance, that made it clear that things were not going to stay peaceful in their small town.

The two men were loaded down with weapons, the younger redhead with two revolvers strapped to his hip and a Winchester repeating rifle in the saddle holster, the elder with one revolver in sight and two rifles—a repeater and a carbine—in his own saddle holsters, and their horses looked like the sort that could move for days on end without growing too weary.

The sort of horses that exterminators kept, as they could fight their way through a horde and ferry their riders to high ground swiftly.

The elder exterminator was the one to do most of the speaking, with the younger chiming in with information as well. There was indeed a horde roaming nearby, and it appeared to be turning towards Rose Creek. The pair was willing to aid in dealing with the impending problem in exchange for pay. The younger exterminator spoke up before anyone could start arguing about money, stating that all they wanted was a hot meal, a bath, any ammunition that could be spared, and a few days of room and board.

The town council was quick to agree, and a few folks volunteered to assist the exterminators in their task. The two ferrymen, the Comanche, and the foreigners headed for Sacramento all volunteered, as did Teddy Q and Emma Cullen. Matthew was still feeling poorly after a recent illness, and he had returned to the Cullen home to rest after the excitement of the day.

And oh, but the exterminators _excelled_ at their task. Both the men easily picked off shamblers left and right, one taking shots while the other reloaded, always drifting back towards one another. The odd thing of it was, the younger man was more mobile, moving around the approaching horde and taking them out from different vantage points. The elder held his ground, keeping an eye on those who had volunteered to assist and taking shots with a degree of accuracy that spoke of experience. More than a few of the volunteers wondered afterward if the man had been a sharpshooter in the war, if he was one of those who had somehow survived the initial outbreak back east fourteen years past.

It took little time to deal with the horde, thankfully only twenty strong; the sun wasn’t even dipping on the horizon when they all returned to town. Most of the townsfolk who had aided in the endeavor returned to their homes, while the seven strangers went with Emma and Teddy to the restaurant for a quick meal.

They sat and dined silently, the exterminators eating swiftly and in that manner of people who were uncertain of when their next meal might come. The ferryman, the man in black who called himself Chisolm, looked up when he was finished and spoke.

“That was some fine strategy back there,” he complimented. “You’re a good team.”

“We should be,” the elder exterminator remarked, glancing up from his plate and turning bright blue eyes onto the Ferryman. “We’ve been doing this for years now.”

“There’s a science to it,” the redhead added with a grin; it might be of note that he _didn’t_ really stop eating. “They’re not smart, given they’re dead and all.”

“It’s dangerous, is what it was,” the older ferryman said softly, looking both intrigued and disapproving at once. “Shamblers, they’re more beast than man. A beast’s instincts may guide it on a path that’d be dangerous for you both.”

Oddly enough, both exterminators just grinned. “Not all that dangerous,” the elder replied. “Not for us.”

“Can’t say that I’ve ever run into any other gentlemen like yourself out here in the west,” Chisolm said. “I’ve only heard tell of resurrectionists—”

Then he was snapping his mouth shut, hands raised in a placating manner as five guns were drawn and leveled on him, the red-haired man having drawn both his weapons, everyone present shoving away from their chairs as they rose to their feet quickly.

This was not going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are wondering why we've slowed down on other things? **This has taken over our lives.**
> 
> And now you know.


End file.
